chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Eclipse The Hedgehog (2.0)
History Creation Thought to have been dead during Mobius' takever in Ancient Metal, Dr. Kintobot went into hiding and began start on a project he once previously started years ago. After during the battle between Metal Apallo and Apallo, some of Apallo's blood and some of his hair. came off of him from an attack. Having sent a centry bot to observe the battle Kintobot had it gather it up. He needed a sample of Apallo's DNA to make a clone of him. He had once tried to do so long ago but failed badly. But now he had almost all of the materials needed to create the Ultimate Clone. Dr. Kintobot created a robot made from scrap with a device that scans one's Memories, Ablities and transfer the infomation apon completion. Knowing that sending the scrap bot out while Mobius (after the events of Ancient Metal) was in the middle of cleaning up the War-Bots that were deactivated when Metal Apallo was defeated was his chance to act. He sent it to hide in a scrap heap near Apallo's location during the clean up to scan him when Apallo got close to it. Apon scanning Apallo's "Life Data" it broke down. When Kintobot recieved the data, he created a cloning device, the same one he used once before. The cloning device works like this: Kintobot puts the DNA sample (Apallo's Blood and Hair) into the machine to extract Apallo's Genetic Code and multiply it until it was enough to produce a "Genetic Code Body", (The body is like a molded base for the clone, much like a blank slate of a body)then he hooked the machine up to device the "Life Data" was transfered to and then had the Cloning Machine download it into the Genetic Code Body to give it all of Apallo's Memories, Powers, etc. Soon after the body and data molded together to create: Eclipse The Hedgehog. After the many battles between him and Apallo, Eclipse decided to detach himself from his creator and live his life the way he wanted. Marriage A few months later. Eclipse started his bounty hunter business, which has taken off very well, earning him enough money for him to obtain a rather large house to live in. After a while though, he felt alone, and decided to visit Apallo and his wife, Hasa. But, little did he know, both his "brother" and sister-in-law came to him, looking for help to draw out the rather lustful side of Hasa, who she named Nira. When he did, that part of Hasa started to take form, becoming her own person. Eclipse decided to watch her on the off chance of her wanting to return to Hasa's body. When she awoke she acted rather calm, and not lustful at all. Soon after that, Eclipse and Nira developed a relationship, always looking out for one anohter. For the first tiime ever, Eclipse felt a sence of happyness, making him feel complete. Eventually, Eclipse and Nira became Husband and Wife, eventually starting a family. Eclipse, now a Husband and Father gave him the motive to change most of his ways, and vowed to not allow any harm to become of them. Personality Eclipse is somtimes a bit of a smart ass, sometimes causing people not to trust, or even aknowlage him at all (Not that he cares). When he does have to work with someone Skills Eclipse is also a stragistist, meaning that he can lead people into battle and win. His scar allows him to look into walls and long distances as well as summoning his weapons. Relationships Friends/Allies Sonic The Hedgehog Miles"Tails" Prower Knuckles The Echidna Rivals Apallo The Hedgehog Boombomb the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies Dr.Kintobot Loved Ones Nira the Cat (Wife) April the Hedgefox (Daughter) Cynthia the Cathog (Daughter) Cresent the Cathog (Daughter) Orion the Cathog (Son) Esin the Cathog (Son) Hated Skills Ablities On thing that makes Apallo and Eclipse look dfferent is the light purple spots on Eclipse's Spine. These things flow througout his body like blood cells but when Eclipse prepares an energy wave/blast/bomb attack, a certin amout of them rush to where he wants his attack to come out of. For example, If Eclipse were to use say... A Dusk Wave attack through his feet. He would have to command these "Power Cells" into both of his feet or to one of them. If he wanted to shoot a DW through his Hands then he would have to do the same thing. Eclipse also has a featured equiped into his eyes that allow him to see auras and the elements of darkness. And to make him imperverious to all viruses and diseases, Dr.Kintobot added a eternal vaccine into Eclipse's Bloodstream and into his DNA to make any illness, virus, or disease harm him and his offspring. Transformations Eclipse has his own unique forms that differs from Apallo Super Eclipse 1 & 2 Eclipse's Fur changes to Hot Pink and the shading on the corner of his eyes turn Dark Violet and his eyes turn Black with a red iris. His Move Set is the same as Super Apallo but more powerful. The same method of transformation is neded to trigger it. In his Super 2 Form he has the same color scheme, but is more agressive. He has the ablitiy to generate a shield that comes from the energy in the air around him to protect him. This also allows him to add the power of the attack's blow to the counter attack he will deliver apon being attacked. He also has a new attack that can deplete all of his power cells with one blast. The Mega Crusher. A huge energy ball so big it would make GT Goku's Sprit Ball look like Kid Goku's Kamehameha. Once in this form when he was being mind controlled by Domoko in Tale of Chaos he was able to hold his own againts Hyper Shadic and nearly Killed him. Fullmoon Eclipse This form is one of the most deadliest forms in the Universe. Eclipse's Spine stays the same but his Iris is now black and pupils hot pink, his fur is now Blackish Purple and the red "mark" on his belly is now in shape of a cresent moon. His personality is twisted and he has almost no controll over him self. In Apallo the Hedgehog The Movie (Future RP) He and Apallo went into both of thier 3rd Forms to fight_________________. But after the battle was over Eclipse mummered something dark and drove his hand into apallo's belly then healing him giving him the same Mark on his belly.Then they both lost the ablity to carry on and then fell out. Eclipse never wanted to put his brother or anyone into danger like that again. In this form Eclipse has all of his attacks and Skills but the most devastating attack that he holds is called Lunar's End. . . . The mark on his belly (in cresent shape) glows purple and flies to the opponent and covers them in a black cloud of darkness. Inside of the cloud the opponent is tormented by Eclipse until he feels "pleased". Once this is done he appears infrount of the cloud and the Mark on his belly sucks it back in and the opponent is so filled with fear that they believe that they have lost thier powers and goes insane until Eclipse says this: "End Nightmire" and a large chunck of negavie power from the oppenent is decipated from his/her body and they are no longer able to use most energy attacks. The Alternate end to this attack is when Eclipse enters the opponent's mind and torments them until they can no longer move. Then he laughfs and says: "End" that is when the body is freed from the cloud and the opponent can no longer move his/her legs to becomeing blind. Themes Quotes *'"When people walk away from you, let them go. Your destiny is never tied to someone who leaves you & it doesn't mean they are bad people. It just means that their part in your story is over. Apallo, once I walk away from this spot..... Will my part in your story end?"' Gallery Likes and Dislikes Likes *Guns *Staying To Himself *Victory *The Shadows *People who him *Caring for his Children Dislikes *People who are annoying to him *Loud People *People who act "street" *His Brother *Teaming Up with his Brother *Dr. Kintobot *People who Lie or Hurt others. *Anyone who tries to take his children away *Anyone who Cheats on him *Demons Theme Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Clones Category:Fathers Category:QtinqSpirits Character Template